


0110

by daejaeshechka



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Eagles, Other, drons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Дроны. Охотники. Naive.





	0110

Сынхо ненавидел учебные тревоги до смерти: по два раз в месяц его вытаскивали из постели (или из-за стола), чтобы он в одних трусах бежал за Беркли – который тоже, заметьте, в это время дремал или обедал.   
Какой от этого толк?   
Они оба от фальшивых алармов профессиональнее не становились: Сынхо не нравилось условие «экипируйся за минуту», которое он всегда проваливал, а Беркли без всяких ложных тревог лучший и всегда побеждает условного противника (и на просчеты Сынхо закрывают глаза).   
В этот раз тоже: Сынхо, проморгавшись со сна в стенку, решил, что его снова подняли на учения – он не метался как молния по комнате, натягивая штаны, больше походил на детерминированного зомби, когда, покачиваясь, вышагнул в коридор и тут же растянулся на полу, запнувшись за порог.   
Зомби: встал на коленки и даже раньше, чем полностью разогнулся, припустил бежать.   
Беркли спал так, как он всегда делает, когда не бдит, не притворяется, а по-настоящему – засунул голову под крыло и стал каменным, как изваяние. Кажется, тыкни его в грудь – и он упадет так же недостойно, как куриная тушка с вертела гриля.   
Сынхо было страшно жалко будить его. Каждый раз во время дежурства Сынхо носил ему вкусненького. Свеженького мяска или что-нибудь из своей тарелки, сбереженное ради любимого товарища – но только не во время учебных тревог.   
Тут они оба старались за просто так.   
\- Беркли! – шепнул Сынхо. – Подъем, Берк!  
Хриплого, вполголоса зова хватило – орел вскинулся, распахнул крылья, взметнул ими солому и вытаращился на Сынхо очень одушевленным, человеческим взглядом.  
Мол, кто посмел?..   
\- Сорянчик, - извинился Сынхо птице, потому что сам три минуты назад выглядел не лучше своим сонных опухшим еблицом. – Давай-ка быстро поторопимся, чувак…  
Не отнять – Сынхо любил сыронизировать по своему лицу, особенно когда проебывался по-крупному (и теперь, вытаскивая орла из клетки, чувствовал, что не успевает уложиться в лимит трех минут), но грех ли это в присутствии создания, которое может изорвать в мясо тебе руки и плечи.   
И сейчас смотрит: мол, чё спать помешал, совсем, что ли?  
\- А-ту, Берк, а-ту, - под этим грозным взглядом притворялся придурком Сынхо.   
Как бы объяснить начальству, что в три минуты ему никак не уложиться, потому что орел не курица и под мышку его не засунешь, чтобы бежалось быстрее. Надо отдавать должный респект хищнику – недовольный, как старикашка с артритом, Беркли восседает на его предплечье пока Сынхо мчится на выход.   
Рация дополнительно предупреждает:   
\- Выход С. Выход С. Северо-запад, секторы С-3 по С-8.   
Хоть ликуй. Это километра два периметра.   
\- Ептвоюмать, - без пауз отчитывается, что принял сообщение, Сынхо, полагая, что на том конце, скорее всего, добряшка Бёнхи, который и за покрепче бранное сердиться не будет.   
Но Бёнхи что-то вдруг серьезный, зовет внушительным голосом:  
\- Сынхо, - как будто «сынок», ка будто он старше. Огорошивает: - Это не учебная тревога. Радары засекли дрона-разведчика.   
Сынхо сразу стыдно, он отзывается:   
\- Понял, - и бежит-старается в два раза быстрее, так что Беркли на его локте подпрыгивает и качается, но сохраняет независимый вид желтыми хищными глазами.   
Ночь на исходе июля полна звездами, рассыпается пролитым Млечным Путем с юга на север, пахнет в лицо высыхающими травами и росой завтрашнего утра.   
В спешке Сынхо ностальгирует по тому времени, когда ему было семнадцать, романтика – в порядке вещей, а в такую ночь, как эта, он не охотился за дронами и даже не мечтал нырнуть в одних трусах обратно в постельку и выспаться.   
На свидания ходил. Когда-то давно. Десять лет назад.   
Почему-то ностальгия особенно жалка, когда Сынхо с орлом в хвосте тройки квадроциклов следуют в сектор С-3 прямо, кажется, повторяя густую россыпь звезд Млечного Пути.   
Сынхо машет сопровождению тормозить и глушить двигатели, когда они пересекают нужный километр – Беркли, пока не видит, может преследовать дрон по звуку пропеллеров.   
Вызывая любопытные взгляды у парней из эскорта, Сынхо выкарабкивается из квадроцикла и шагает в темноту, подальше от слепящего света фар, держа правую руку с птицей вытянутой, перпендикулярно, как настоящий охотник.   
Сынхо ничерта не слышит, когда снимает с Беркли шапочку, но смотрит с надеждой – это знак «к охоте готов». Орел начинает тихонько вертеть головой, как будто прислушивается, и Сынхо ей-богу гордится им, когда замечает в орлиных желтоватых глазах блеск хищника.   
\- Молодец, Берк! – тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, хвалит Сынхо – он почему-то уверен, что орел в курсе того, что они очень сплоченная команда, в которой Сынхо – фанат. – Берк…  
Сынхо интуитивно разворачивается туда, куда повернулся его орел, и бежит – всего шагов пять-семь, чтобы Беркли было легче взлететь (или Сынхо охота поучаствовать): он очень хорошо чувствует тот момент, когда огромная птица отталкивается от его руки и взмахивает крыльями.   
Размах почти как у человеческих рук – Берк большой, весит килограммов пять, и покушать любит как его хозяин, только чутка меньше, чем поспать.   
Но поспать меньше, чем поохотиться – и в этом они с Сынхо, задрав голову наблюдающим, как полтора метра крыльев рассекают ночной воздух, с восхищением, - в этом они одинаковые.   
В три секунды Беркли теряется в темноте, и Сынхо утыкается носом в навигатор на планшете – смотреть. Это теперь война: хозяин дрона против хозяина орла, на которого тоже надет GPS-маячок.   
Беда только в том, что Сынхо ничем не может помочь Беркли, стоя на земле, а дрон можно развернуть обратно.   
Если чуйка хорошая, заранее – скорость у орла намного больше, а маневрировать дроном, уклоняясь от атаки, невозможно (так думает Сынхо).   
Сынхо может отследить полет Беркли, как он закладывает большой круг, а это значит, что дрон где-то рядом.   
Сынхо поднимает голову, и через минуту-полторы разглядывания темно-синего, уже тронутого розовым у горизонта неба, способен различить своего орла – тенью черного на черноте, но больше из-за пронзительного крика, которым Беркли оповещает о начале охоты.   
Что он обнаружил.   
Квадроциклы пересекают в небе два луча прожекторов, чтобы Сынхо мог видеть хоть что-то, если его орел не справится. Если Беркли не собьет дрона, Сынхо будет стрелять сеткой с парашютом.   
Если и сетка не поможет, Сынхо вынужден будет уничтожить дрона любыми другими доступными мерами – так велят правила охраны воздушной безопасности военного объекта. Аэросъемка с высоты птичьего полета – это уже шпионаж.   
Беркли заворачивает широкий круг, готовясь к атаке, а Сынхо немножко за него страшно – дрон крупный, если он успел его разглядеть – четыре винта, квадратный, а сама конструкция килограмма на четыре.   
Сможет ли Берк его сломать? Не поранится ли?   
Орел опять издает этот визгливый, охотничий звук – и нападет. Дрон стремительно снижается и меняет направление – кто бы им ни управлял, он делает это хорошо.   
Виртуозно – Беркли опять атакует, а дрон уворачивается. Это сложно провернуть, если не видеть, как Сынхо, маяк Беркли на экране монитора.   
В третий раз разозленный орел достигает цели. Его сокрушительный клюв переламывает опоры под винтами, и вместе со своей добычей Беркли снижается так, будто собирается пригвоздить дрона к земле.   
Сынхо резво бежит туда, где, он рассчитывает, его орел с побежденным дроном-шпионом коснутся земли.   
Глаза Берка желтее желтого – он тоже доволен победой, знает, что молодец, и красуется, расправляя крылья в траве, но его хозяин хвалит его машинально, по инерции, подбирая сломанный механизм с земли.   
Камера на нем все еще работает – Сынхо видит свое же глупое лицо на маленьком экране и как мигает индикатор записи красным. А потом экранчик говорит:  
\- Сынхо, Центральный вокзал, ячейка 254, - видимо, к нему обращается. Добавляет, как будто хозяин дрона подумал: - Отойди, взорвется.   
Беркли хлопает крыльями и взволнованно взлетает покружиться над растянувшимся на земле Сынхо – нет, руки-ноги его хозяину взрывом не оторвало, просто оглушило.   
Номер 254 он запомнил и даже хорошо сообразил, что это про камеру хранения.   
Заряд в дроне был достаточным, чтобы уничтожить саму машину и все следы, которые могли бы указывать на владельца – Сынхо, валяющийся в траве, придет в сознание совсем скоро.   
Зря, не понимая этого, его Беркли кружит в небе, выкрикивая другим, не охотничьим, а севшим, зовущим голосом, как будто просит: «Очнись…»


End file.
